Little Girl Lost
by WoofumsPup
Summary: This is the sequel to Honey I Can Explain. After the deaths of her adoptive parents, Kyoko is confused and isolated in a world that she doesn't quite understand. How will she navigate these hardships without the guidance and love that her adoptive parents but instead with the harsh brash personality of Kakashi. This is an OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Little Girl Lost Chapter 1 - Recovery

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! This is the sequel to <em>Honey, I Can Explain<em>! This part of the story details Kyoko's life between the ages of 4 and 13. This will probably not be as long as _Honey, I Can Explain_.

If you have not read _Honey, I can Explain, _I highly recommend and suggest that you go back and read the prequel to this sequel!

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat in the maternity ward's lobby her back erect with perfect posture. After the Nine Tails Attack she would go there every day and wait. Nurses would greet the little girl and ask if she needed anything and Kyoko would politely refuse stating that she was fine and that she'd continue to wait in silence. Kyoko would leave for a few hours during the day to eat but would return promptly before being shooed away for the evening routinely at 8:30pm. Every day she would repeat this patient cycle of sitting and waiting. A few times she would be greeted by Itachi and his mother but she always refused to leave with them. During her third week, she was greeted by the Third Hokage.<p>

"Good morning Lord Hokage," Kyoko said gently. She looked up to him with a passive calm face. A common expression he used to see on Minato's face. He could see all the pain, confusion and sadness that were still present in her eyes.

"May I join you?" he asked. Kyoko nodded. "Now, Kyoko-hime, what are you waiting for?" He placed his hand on her head. Kyoko's eyes shifted away from the Hokage searching for the answer he was looking for. She puckered her lip as she looked back up at him.

"Peace…" Kyoko answered.

"And?" Lord Hiruzen asked stroking the little girl's head. Kyoko's ears flattened against her head pleased with the nurturing strokes of his hand. He knew the other reason why she was here, she wanted to see the little boy that was her brother.

"I can't see him…" Kyoko replied. "…why?" Kyoko let out a little sigh.

"As of right now, it's for the best that you don't see him, there's too much at stake. Kyoko-hime, you can't spend your entire life waiting in a hospital." Kyoko nodded looking down at the ground ashamed. She wanted to see him more than anything in the world. He didn't know anything about Mommy and Daddy and he needed her as a sister to get through everything.

"Yes."

"So come Kyoko-hime," Hiruzen replied stretching a hand out to her. Kyoko sighed slightly placing her hands in her lap. She rubbed her hands together not knowing what to do next.

"I have much to tell you Lord Hokage," Kyoko answered quietly. She focused on the ground as she placed her hand in his. "Much that I did not tell Papa." Her eyes shifted to the Hokage. She wore a frown and a guilty look in her eyes.

"Alright Kyoko-hime," Hiruzen answered, "Whenever you're ready to tell me."

"How about tomorrow?" Kyoko asked looking up to the older man.

"Tomorrow is fine. Now I don't want to see you here tomorrow."

"Okay Lord Hokage, I won't come back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"We are meeting today to figure out what to do about Miyana "Kyoko" Namikaze. As daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the eldest out of his two children, all of his property shall be bequeathed to her. Yet that isn't the problem," Hiruzen started.<p>

"She's already associated with Minato, his enemies are sure to seek her out,"Koharu answered.

"Agreed," Homura nodded.

"Yes, Kyoko-hime mustn't live alone. I suggest that ANBU watches her 24/7," Danzo bellowed. He could substitute Root after Hiruzen trusted him again. Once Root was taking care of the child, he could then control and manipulate the girl into doing his bidding.

"ANBU should keep a close eye on her but a young girl like her who's been damaged by bloodshed and violence needs someone to nurture her. She's a curious child who needs to be taught, not just watched," Hiruzen answered. "Now who do we have as candidates to keep Kyoko until she's 17?"

"Not Mikoto Uchiha. The Nine Tails was obviously being controlled. We need to keep a closer eye on the Uchiha Clan," Koharu answered.

"We don't know that for certain! In any case, we shouldn't bar Kyoko-hime from visiting with her son. She's a smart child she'd figure it out almost immediately," Hiruzen answered.

"A _smart_ child but a _child_ none the less!" Danzo answered.

"I spoke to Kyoko-hime yesterday privately and she was able to deduce that the Nine Tails was being controlled and it was not going on a rampage. She's in-tuned to the world more than that of the above average twelve year old genin. She's quite brilliant," Hiruzen answered. Koharu nodded in agreement. "What about Kakashi Hatake or any of the members of the Hokage Guard Platoon? Kyoko has a close relationship with all of them."

"What about Jiraiya? If she's with him, she'd be constantly moving and Jiraiya's movements are unpredictable so he'd be hard to track," Homura suggested. Having one child being raised by the Village was more than enough, and since Naruto was a baby, Homura projected that the Village funds would dwindle, the Nine Tails child would hemorrhage money.

"I could see if Kyoko-hime was older but she's still just a four year old, she needs to go to school," Hiruzen answered. "Also Jiraiya couldn't properly take care of Kyoko-hime with his constant traveling. He does fight some particularly difficult foes."

"Kakashi Hatake and the members of the Hokage Guard Platoon are all too young," Koharu answered. "Kakashi is 14 and most of the Hokage Guard Platoon is 17. They don't know anything about raising a child."

"Yet they know Kyoko on a more personal level than anyone else," Hiruzen answered. "Until we can agree on with whom the child should be housed with, she'll continue to live at the Hokage's mansion."

* * *

><p>Kyoko watched quietly from the shade of a tree as men moved out the belongings of Minato and Kushina out. Since she was not allowed to return to the hospital every morning, she had resorted to watching the men move her parent's things out for a few minutes every day but this was the first time she had watched the men continuously. With the Village slowly getting back on their feet, moving out the Fourth Hokage's possessions into storage was a distant priority. They had started moving their things out four days ago and where nowhere near being done. Kyoko's bottom lip quivered as she watched the men work. She scrunched the front of her dress with her hands as tears poured out of her eyes.<p>

"Daddy…Mommy," Kyoko muttered through her tears. She closed her eyes weeping to herself. She let out a loud cry as she tried to console herself. Minutes later she felt two small hands on her cheek rubbing tears out of her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Itachi in front of her. He had a worried frown on his face as he continued to rub Kyoko's cheeks and eyes.

"Miyana-chan," Itachi said gently. Kyoko's eyes grew large as she threw her arms around Itachi's shoulders. She pulled away from him with the brightest smile. "It's okay." Kyoko wiped tears out of her eyes quickly.

"Tachi-kun what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked in her cheeriest smile. He could see the deep pain that she was trying to cover up.

"I was worried about you Miyana-chan. I know you're going through a tough time," Itachi answered. "Miyana-chan, you don't have to put on a big smile right now, it's okay to cry."

"I'm okay," Kyoko chimed as tears continued to fall.

"No…you're not. You miss Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina," Itachi answered.

"Where's your Mommy?" Kyoko asked as Itachi sat her down in the grass.

"She's busy with Sasuke-kun. She allows me to leave the house by myself now," Itachi answered. He pulled Kyoko into a hug resting her head on his shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to be here to protect you."

"But," Kyoko muttered.

"I will always be there to protect you Miyana-chan, from this day on. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Kyoko walked the streets solemnly at Itachi's side. Itachi held her hand tightly. He rubbed her hand every now and then trying to get Kyoko to react. She was still dead on the inside which bothered him.<p>

"Miyana-chan," Itachi whispered into her ear.

"We're being followed by ANBU," Kyoko said quietly. Itachi shushed Kyoko. "We are."

"Let's not talk about that right now," Itachi answered. "Koko-hime, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go home," Kyoko muttered.

"Come over for dinner Koko-hime," Itachi urged. She needed to be around family and with hugs and kisses.

"I want to go home," Kyoko answered firmly. Itachi let out a little sigh nodding. He walked the little girl home.

"Be safe Koko-hime," Itachi said giving her a hug. Blushing softly Itachi gave Kyoko a little kiss on the cheek. His Dad would do that to his Mom to express his love for her when she was feeling worried or troubled. He pulled away with a little smile only seeing Kyoko staring ahead of her numbly. "Miyana-chan."

"You too Itachi-kun," Kyoko answered. "I know you have a far walk so be safe too Itachi-kun."

"Thank you," Itachi answered frowning. "I'll see you tomorrow okay Koko-hime?"

"Yes," Kyoko answered. Inside Kyoko went to her new room. It was fashioned in a similar style that her Mommy and Daddy had done but it was not the same. Kyoko laid down on her bed falling asleep almost instantly. She was woken up an hour later by a servant asking if she was hungry. Kyoko politely refused going back to sleep. The next day she was woken up by Itachi.

"It's time to get up Miyana-chan," Itachi said gently.

"Itachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep, it's time to get up. Lord Hokage is allowing you to come home with me so my Mommy can give you a bath," Itachi answered.

"Itachi-kun…I'm too sad to take a bath," Kyoko sighed.

"Then I'll sit and wait," Itachi answered sitting on her bed quietly. "I'll wait." Kyoko let out a grumble lying back on her bed. After about ten minutes Kyoko noticed that Itachi was still waiting.

"Itachi-kun…go home," she whined.

"I won't go home," Itachi answered firmly. "I will wait."

"Itachi-kun…go home," she said a little louder this time.

"I won't go home until you're better. I don't like seeing you like this! I want you to feel better! I don't want you to be in pain!"

"Itachi-kun! GO! HOME!"

"TALK TO ME!" Itachi growled back.

"MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD ITACHI-KUN! THEY'RE VERY DEAD! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK!" Kyoko answered.

"I know Koko-hime," Itachi answered. "It hurts a lot to lose someone, especially two at the same time. I was with my parents during the Third Shinobi War. I saw many people die. Many people who shouldn't have died. Koko-hime, I know it hurts a lot. If you're really sad…please tell me so you can get better."

"Itachi-kun," Kyoko mumbled. Itachi stared at her solemnly. Kyoko bottom lip began to tremble, her ears fell against her head, and her eyes watered up as Itachi pulled Kyoko into another hug.

"There, there Miyana-chan," Itachi whispered into her ear. Outside a servant looked to the Third Hokage worriedly. The little girl hadn't eaten anything in about a day and a half and the girl's hair was getting back to her original feral appearance.

"She's okay, leave her to Mikoto Uchiha for the day," the Third Hokage answered walking away from the door.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Itachi called out as he brought Kyoko into his home. He looked back to Kyoko seeing that although she was obviously still sad she was no longer numb. "It'll be okay Miyana-chan."<p>

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun is sleeping," his mother reprimanded.

"I brought Koko-hime home," Itachi answered taking off his shoes. He reached down to take off Kyoko's only to find Kyoko had already done so. She smiled weakly at him before looking down with a frown. Itachi put her shoes aside before taking her inside.

"Hello Kyoko-hime," Mikoto said kneeling down in front of her. The woman held her arms out to Kyoko. Kyoko ran to the woman wrapping her arms around Mikoto's neck. Mikoto rubbed the little girl's back as Kyoko sobbed on her shoulder. Itachi frowned thinking that Kyoko was over all the tears. "Itachi…she's going to be okay." Itachi watched his mom pick her up and carry the little girl off. Itachi followed after his mother who had taken her to the master bedroom and shut the door. Anxiously Itachi waited outside wondering what was going on. He could hear his mother's gentle voice but he didn't hear Kyoko. Itachi let out a nervous whimper as he continued to wait.

"Itachi," Fugaku said sternly. Itachi looked up at his father anxiously. "You're a boy, stop acting like that." Itachi nodded relaxing his face and he stopped shifting from left to right but his insides were still swirling with anxiety. Kyoko was still in bad shape. Fugaku watched his son letting out a sigh offering his hand to his love struck son. "Itachi, come help me with your brother." Itachi obeyed being led away from Kyoko. About an hour later he found Kyoko staring out the window at their kitchen table.

"Koko-hime!" Itachi gasped running to her. She looked over revealing that her hair had been cut. She smiled slightly at him before returning her gaze to the window.

"I'm going to kill the people that did this," Kyoko said quietly. Itachi shuttered, he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?"

"They're dangerous…if we leave them alone they'll kill all of us. I need to kill them before they harms anyone else," Kyoko replied looking back at Itachi. Her face was innocent and she didn't seem vengeful.

"Kyoko-hime," Itachi muttered.

"You understand right Itachi-kun?" Kyoko replied.

"Yes," Itachi said with a nod.

"Will you help me?" Kyoko asked. Itachi pursed his lips thinking of everything that she had said. She was making all sorts of assumptions…but if they were true then they were not going to fighting an easy foe. Kyoko observed Itachi's body language, he was hesitating, so she knew that he'd try to convince her to go against her new found beliefs. She stood up so she could face him. "Will you help me? We must stop this so your brother and my brother don't have to. So I ask again…will you help me?"

"Yes," Itachi hesitated, "but we're too little to do something right now."

"But we don't still little forever. Daddy gave Naruto-kun the Nine Tails for some reason…Daddy wouldn't do it for no reason. I see a bad future if we don't stop this," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko-hime…what is that you can see?" Itachi asked.

"It's very dark…I can't tell what's going to happen but it won't be good for our brothers," Kyoko replied looking away from Itachi.

"Whatever it is…we'll stop it before it happens," Itachi replied. He offered her his hands. Walking to him she took hold of them firmly. They stared into each other's eyes with determination, pain and sadness, nothing will ever come between them and their siblings, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-hime," the Third Hokage said gently. It was awfully early for the child and she was yawning left and right as he led her out of the Hokage's mansion.<p>

"Yes Lord Hokage?" Kyoko replied rubbing her eyes. He was holding on to her backpack, the same backpack that accompanied her on all of her long trips.

"Would you like to spend a little time traveling with Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Okay," Kyoko replied.

"Come with me then. You won't be gone long. Just for a few months," the Hokage replied. He opened the door to the outside world leading her into the still night. Kyoko looked up at the night sky wondering what she'd be doing with Jiraiya.

"I understand Daddy had nemenies…ememinies….enemies," Kyoko struggled. "It's better to be away for now."

"Yes," the Third Hokage replied leading her to Jiraiya. _Don't worry Minato I'll look after your little girl,_ Jiraiya thought. The Third Hokage passed Kyoko's hand off to Jiraiya's.

"Mount Myokubu would be a good place to hide her for a little while. But I'm worried that her natural sage ability may cause her to go whacky," Jiraiya answered picking up the girl. She was getting too large to be picked up and by the time he returned her she'd be out of the pick-up phase. She quietly clung on to him. "But she'll be okay with me. Isn't that right Kyoko-hime?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied placing her hands at her mouth. Some part of her was excited for the adventure but the other part of her was still confused and saddened over the death of her parents and the death of the many others who were lost that day.

"I'll see you in a little while princess," The Third Hokage replied rubbing Kyoko's head gently.

"Good bye Lord Hokage," Kyoko replied.

* * *

><p>"Shima-sama this is Kyoko-hime, Minato's adopted daughter," Jiraiya said quietly. Kyoko was asleep on his shoulder. He put her to bed covering her with a blanket. He took out her toys placing them next to her head.<p>

"What an adorable child," Shima replied looking at the little girl with a loving smile. "I always imagined Minato-chan with children."

"She's a Luponian. I'm sure you've heard of them," Jiraiya replied.

"Yes, they're a very mysterious bunch. They are very suspicious of anyone who is not their own kind," Shima replied. "I'm sorry about what happened to Minato-chan."

"It was an unfortunate tragedy," Jiraiya replied. "Yet I'm here to hide Kyoko-hime for a little while. She has his surname and I know someone will come after her. She's naturally adept at senjutsu, maybe you two can be of some help to her."

"We'll see what we can do but for now Jiraiya-chan you get some rest too," Shima suggested.

"Yeah," Jiraiya sighed watching Kyoko sleep. "And later we can start training Kyoko-hime in senjutsu." Shima nodded as Jiraiya left to find an area to relax and collect his thoughts.

* * *

><p>So this is the end of chapter 1 of the sequel of <em>Honey, I Can Explain<em>, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you stay tuned for the rest of this part of young Kyoko's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Girl Lost Chapter 2: Healing at Mount Myoboku

* * *

><p>…<em>Jiraiya-sensei taught me that there's more to flying than flapping one's wings…<em>

* * *

><p>"Gamabunta-sama," Kyoko called out walking up to the large being. Jiraiya had told her not to speak with him but she felt compelled to. There was something that she had to ask him.<p>

"So you're the little runt," Gamabunta replied looking at the little girl. Tiny and frail, it was amazing that Minato had father-figured such a little being.

"You and Papa fought together yes?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Gamabunta answered.

"And you and Rairai-sensei fought together yes?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, get on with it!" the figure growled. The girl didn't even blink, she continued to stare up at the being calmly.

"If the time comes can we fight together?" Kyoko asked. Gamabunta laughed cruelly, she was certainly cute but no child was going to ride on his head especially a frail female one. "I'm serious." Kyoko stared up at the giant toad taking up a stance of defiance. _She certainly has the drive…heh, let's see if she has the commitment_, Gamabunta thought. He moved his front right leg towards her placing it directly next to her. Kyoko didn't budge continuing to stare confidently up at the being. Lifting his other leg he sandwiched Kyoko between his front legs.

"You're an interesting little runt," Gamabunta laughed. The little girl didn't mind staring death in the face. Most children would have ran away or wouldn't have approached. She had a calm demeanor fitting for a child raised by Minato.

"I want to gain your respect like Papa and Rairai-sensei did," Kyoko replied. She didn't even tremble or shake like most children.

"Big words for a little runt," Gamabunta sneered.

"Papa told me that there are people and in your case, beings, who are bigger and older and smarter than me but that's no excuse to give in and back down," Kyoko answered. "I want to gain your respect like Papa and Sensei." Gamabunta laughed cruelly again before leaving Kyoko without another word. _Maybe one day child, I see Minato in you_, Gamabunta sighed slightly dismayed, she wanted to be taken seriously like those who came before her. She wandered back to her new temporary home to find Jiraiya frantically searching for her. She called out to him excitedly, her energy levels peaking from the abundance of natural energy.

"Kyoko-hime, don't go off on your own like that," Jiraiya scolded.

"I wanted to talk to Gamabunta-sama," Kyoko replied looking off into the distance. "He wouldn't talk to me." Jiraiya sighed allowing himself to fall to the ground with relief. He closed his eyes letting a new sense of calm come over him. He had to make sure that Kyoko would remain safe for Minato. Yet her quick curious nature was going to be the death of him. She liked to run off and explore, examining every crack and every chip on the rocks and the rough nature of the bark on trees.

"Look, Kyoko-hime, you're gonna have to wait a little while for Gamabunta to start taking you seriously," Jiraiya answered. He opened one of his eyes casting a gaze at the girl. She frowned looking up into the sky.

"How long?" Kyoko asked gawking at the clouds. _I have to wait…everyone wants me to wait. But why do I have to wait?_ Kyoko thought.

"A few years, actually more than a few years, I'm not exactly sure how long," Jiraiya replied. Jiraiya noticed the girl's ears flicker through her sun drenched ribbons. She was honing in on a sound or she was just was mulling something over in her mind. Jiraiya noticed Kyoko had a particular pattern in which she flickered her ears when she stumped or confused. He had picked up on her strange habit when Kyoko used to sit on Minato's lap and listen to the adult conversations her father would have.

"But…" Kyoko mumbled confused. Jiraiya sat up with a slight grunt.

"It'll happen all in due time," Jiraiya answered. He motioned Kyoko closer opening his arms to her. "Don't worry Kyoko-hime everything will happen in time."

"Okay," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko-chan," Shima called out. Kyoko jumped into Jiraiya's lap peering over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked.

"It's time for lunch child," Shima replied. Kyoko shivered, she hated creepy crawlies especially eating them. She remember the times when Daddy would conquer the mean spiders and the nasty bugs for her and Mommy. Kyoko didn't think that she would be eating them.

"Come on, it's only for a little while longer," Jiraiya answered. He kissed the side of her head. As she shivered again.

"I don't like creepy crawlies," Kyoko replied as she was picked up by Jiraiya.

"You wanna fly?" Jiraiya asked. Kyoko looked at him skeptically. She looked away before back at him perplexed. What did he mean by that? Only in the stories that her mother and father told her could humans fly.

"Humans can't fly Sensei," Kyoko replied coldly. Her voice seemed to transcend her age as she look past Jiraiya. _She's losing her innocence_, Jiraiya thought.

"We can fly in our dreams Kyoko-chan. Now close your eyes," Jiraiya answered. Kyoko huffed quietly closing her eyes. Yet Jiraiya was right, she was flying! She soared above the trees and through the mountains. Kyoko opened her eyes with a smile seeing the scenery go by at varying "altitudes". _I think this has been her first true smile since Minato and Kushina's deaths,_ Jiraiya thought tossing Kyoko into the air. After she had landed safely, Jiraiya allowed her to scamper ahead.

"Papa trained here," Kyoko said halting before entering Shima's home. Her eyes seemed to follow an imaginary figure around the land. She was transfixed on this figure her ears followed after it along with her eyes.

"Yes, he did, how did you know?"

"Because his spirit lingers…not spirit but chakra," Kyoko replied. _It's interesting, her body controls the scenery around her. It's like she's taking in and replacing the natural energy that's around her. She's a true master of senjutsu_, Jiraiya thought. His face soured…Kyoko had just turned five…and she already had a strong mastery over senjutsu…Jiraiya now at the age of 38 still couldn't master the practice. He had been studying it since his teens and here was this little girl beating him miserably to the finish line. Actually…Kyoko had crossed it when she was still just a zygote.

"Kyoko-hime, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You turned five not too long ago. Do you want to do anything special for it?"

"Special? Like a gift?"

"Yes, like a gift," Jiraiya answered walking to her. He placed a hand on her back as he escorted her inside.

"New ribbons," Kyoko said touching her ears. "It's been a while since I've had new ribbons." The ones she had now were faded and the material was wearing thin. It was easy to tell she had wolf ears in the sunlight. She sat down at the table looking at the bowl of food that had been placed out for her. She shivered a third time, she didn't like this at all.

"What color?"

"NOT. PINK."

"But what color exactly?"

"Anything BUT. PINK."

"You're definitely not a girly girl, Kyoko-chan! Are you ready to do some training?" Shima asked.

"What type of training?" Kyoko asked. She hesitantly ate the food that was supplied to her. Jiraiya watched her mechanically shovel food into her mouth, a coping mechanism that she had developed.

"You already have an amazing control over using natural energy but you have surges that cause you to go out of control," Shima replied. "You shake with energy, I'm actually quite shocked that Minato-chan and his wife were able to keep up with you."

"Yes…If I don't start training then I'll hurt people…" Kyoko said dismayed.

"Don't look that way Kyoko-chan. That's why we're here to teach you," Shima answered. "Kyoko-chan you balance the three types of energies very well. Your body naturally keeps absorbing the energy and without it you'll die." Kyoko gulped looking away from Shima and Jiraiya. Her eyes widened staring at the wall, she didn't want to die.

"I'll be right here for you Kyoko-hime," Jiraiya answered rubbing her head.

"I don't want to die." Kyoko mumbled.

"You won't die. I won't let you die as long as I live," Jiraiya answered. "Now finish your food and meet me outside." Kyoko nodded finishing her food quickly so she didn't have taste or think about the food. _Kyoko-hime really only needs to calm herself, which will be hard for an energetic five year old_, Jiraiya thought as Kyoko met him outside. "Kyoko-chan, do you want to ride on my back?"

"Noooo," Kyoko said. "I like to walk with you!" Jiraiya chuckled standing up. "Companions and helpful people walk side by side!"

"Come on then," Jiraiya chuckled. "Let's get going. We're going to practice being still."

"Being still?"

"Being perfectly still," Jiraiya answered. "It's how I learned senjutsu."

"Sen-jut-su," Kyoko mumbled.

"It's how I learned how to control natural energy. I then I applied it to me fighting style," Jiraiya answered.

"Why can't you absorb it like me?" Kyoko asked. She took his hand in hers.

"Because I'm not a Luponian?"

"Why are we different?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know why…but being different isn't bad Kyoko-hime,"

"I like it when you call me Kyoko-chan. I'm not a princess."

"You are a princess."

"I'm not a princess," Kyoko replied looking down at the ground.

"Yes you are!" Jiraiya said picking up Kyoko. He hugged her tightly. "You're the cutest little princess. So cute to hug and cuddle!" Kyoko whined slightly as Jiraiya snuggled her playfully.

"SENSEEEEIIIIII," Kyoko chirped. "I'm not a princess."

"Yes! You! Are!"

"I'm not a princess because I'm _Daddy's_ princess!" Kyoko said pushing his face away from hers. She looked down angrily only finding Jiraiya amused.

"You're Daddy's princess?"

"I'm Daddy's one and only princess!" Kyoko answered confidently.

"Which makes you a princess of Konoha," Jiraiya answered teasing Kyoko's head.

"Ooooohhh,"

"Why did you think everyone called you Kyoko-hime?"

"Because that's what Daddy said," Kyoko answered. "And everybody follows what Daddy says because he's the Hokage but I want _you_ to call my Kyoko-chan. Daddy and Mommy would call me Kyoko-chan, and I liked it that sometimes I was not a princess but just their Kyoko-chan."

"Okay we're here Kyoko-chan." Jiraiya said putting her on his back. Kyoko looked up seeing what looked like a spikey forest. "We're going to sit on those plates on those spikes."

"Why?" Kyoko asked wrapping her arms around his neck. _She's nervous,_

"Because this is the way I'm going to teach you how to calm yourself," Jiraiya told her. "Only when you're truly still will you be able to calm yourself." He picked up one of the plates jumping up to the top of one of the spikes. _I'll be careful Minato, don't worry_, Jiraiya thought as he steadied the two of them on top of the spike. Kyoko became nervous as the plate that they were sitting on trembled. "Shhhhhh…it's okay Kyoko-chan, the more you move the more the plate moves. You need to remain calm." Kyoko nodded slightly taking a deep breath. Although Kyoko wasn't able to calm herself to the point where the plate had stopped moving, she was able to calm herself enough to get the plate to quiver every now and then. After about thirty minutes they returned home. Each day Kyoko became better at calming herself adding on a few minutes of plate stability. One day as they walked home Kyoko broke down in tears.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Kyoko cried.

"I know sweetie, I miss them too," Jiraiya answered.

"Why did this happen?" Kyoko asked. "Why did they have to die?!" Jiraiya looked down at Kyoko seeing a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness. She was panting heavily as anger radiated through her body. "I…I DON'T UNDERSTAND! DADDY SAID HE'D ALWAYS BE THERE AND NOW…HE'S NOT?! WHY DIDN'T HE….WHY DIDN'T HE….why…his promise…he…he promise me…" Kyoko covered her face stopping in her tracks. Jiraiya stooped down hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head rubbing her back.

"Sometimes unexpected things happen…and when those unexpected things happen sometimes promises get broken," Jiraiya explained.

"BUT!" Kyoko cried. "DADDY IS STRONG! AND DADDY SAID THAT HE'D GROW OLD AND HE'D GET GRAY HAIR AND THAT HE'D HAVE GRANDBABIES! WHY DID DADDY GIVE ME THIS NECKLACE IF HE DIDN'T MEAN TO BE HERE?! DADDY AND MOMMY DID NOT DESERVE THIS! DADDY AND MOMMY DESERVE TO BE HERE WITH NARUTO-KUN!"

"Yes they do," Jiraiya sighed picking up the girl. "Yes they do sweetheart."

"Why did I get sick? If I didn't get sick this would not have happened. No no, this was not supposed to happen…" Kyoko mumbled to herself.

"Kyoko-hime, this is not your fault. Don't ever think this is your fault," Jiraiya whispered to her. _If anything…this is my fault. I'm sorry that I wasn't there Minato…I'll protect your children_, Jiraiya thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"You want me to be her godfather?" Jiraiya asked. "I can understand your son…but the girl is another thing." Kyoko was asleep on Minato's lap. She had tired herself out from a long day of romping around and exploring. He rubbed her back gently as her little body heaved up and down slowly. Minato always enjoyed holding on to his little girl when she was sleeping. She was outgrowing lap sitting and soon enough she'd be wearing makeup and heels._

_ "I hope you're joking Jiraiya-sensei! I wouldn't trust Kyoko-chan with anyone else but you! You're a good influence on her, she's always happier and more confident after spending the day with you." Minato looked at the clock, the minute hand was steady approaching 9, Kushina would be upset to see that Kyoko was still not in bed. He let out a slight sigh standing up with the little girl._

_ "I don't know if that's a good thing," Jiraiya chuckled standing up as well._

_ "She has the utmost respect for you…and I can't have you be the godfather for my unborn son and not for Kyoko-hime. We'd be honored."_

_ "I guess my hands are tied then. I'll see my little goddaughter later," Jiraiya answered heading for the door._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy belated birthday Kyoko-chan!" Jiraiya chuckled placing a little gift box in front of her. Even though Lord Third Hokage had promised that she'd only be gone for two months, she was actually gone for half a year. They were on their way back to Konoha and Kyoko was downing food like no tomorrow. She never wanted to eat a bug again. Jiraiya would reprimand her for being un-ladylike but he understood her sentiment. Kyoko looked up from her food surprised. She shook her head quickly realizing her ravenous behavior. Quickly she wiped her mouth with a napkin, straightened her back and crossed her legs.<p>

"What's this?" Kyoko asked. It was wrapped in plain paper and topped with a bow.

"It's a present. You know what it is," Jiraiya chuckled.

"I do not," Kyoko replied.

"I didn't get you the box, open it," Jiraiya urged.

"But it's very pretty. Did you wrap it?" Kyoko asked touching the ribbons and the paper.

"Yes. Now open it." Kyoko pulled the ribbon away before taking extreme care to not rip the paper. She gasped as she opened the box seeing a new pair of black ribbons but there was something else with them, a book. "What is this?" Kyoko's finger ran over the title feeling the smooth characters. "_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja…_This is your book…Daddy said he'd read it to me…"

"This is the book that I gave to Minato to read, I want you to have it."

"But…it's yours," Kyoko murmured.

"Yes but it means more to me if you have it," Jiraiya explained.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to read it for a couple of years but I will always treasure it," Kyoko answered pulling the book closer to her. "Sensei…when Naruto gets older…can you give this same book to Naruto-kun. I feel like it will connect us."

"I will." He smiled at Kyoko as she pulled the book even closer. She was smiling again, her path to healing was looking bright.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Girl Lost Chapter 3: Back in Konoha

* * *

><p>"So Kyoko-hime you'll be living with Kakashi for a few years okay?" Jiraiya said as they walked through the gates of Konoha. She was just over five and a half. "Just until you're old enough to fend for yourself."<p>

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"Because your Daddy has a lot of enemies and we need to keep you as safe as possible," Jiraiya answered.

"Okay," Kyoko replied with a single nod. Jiraiya went through her ponytail to soothe her as they walked through the city. Kyoko sighed looking up at Minato's face in the stone monument. She gave him a single nod before smiling up at the stone feature.

"Hey you're doing okay Princess," Jiraiya cooed pulling her close.

"I know Jiraiya-sensei," Kyoko answered. He let out a small chuckle. She had finally graduated on to calling people by his or her full first name.

"Good. I've kept you reading and writing, you'll be prepared for the Academy Entrance Exams. Hell, you're probably already smarter than me with all the stuff your Daddy read to you," Jiraiya answered.

"Are you sure Jiraiya-sensei? I've been a way for so long…" Kyoko said biting her lip anxiously.

"Don't bite your lip, Kyoko-hime," Jiraiya answered. "You'll do fine my young lady."

"But," Kyoko muttered.

"Come on," Jiraiya answered stopping the little girl in her tracks. He placed his hands on her shoulders kneeling down to her level. "You're a smart young lady. You'll do much better at the Academy than I did. I'm honestly a little jealous on how fast you're able to understand and comprehend things. So continue to be a good girl and don't get so nervous." Jiraiya gave her a gentle smile as he stood back up.

"There's the little princess, not so little anymore," a voice said from above them. Kyoko gasped looking up to see Kakashi. "But still short, still petite, still a _little_ girl."

"Kakashi-san!" Kyoko called waving happily at him.

"Kakashi-san, don't you mean Kashi-san?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko let out a grumble glaring at him. She let out a sigh but put on a sweet smile for Kakashi.

"No, I mean Kakashi-san. We need to have a good relationship if I have to live with you Kakashi-san," Kyoko replied.

"Very true Princess," Kakashi answered joining them. "Hello Jiraiya-sensei." The boy lifted his hand putting it on Kyoko's head. Kyoko watched his every move, she knew what was going to come next. Her ears twitched as Kakashi began to move his hand forward towards her bangs. Swiftly Kyoko grabbed the hand pulling it away from her head.

"NOT this time Kakashi-san!" Kyoko answered confidently.

"You've learned a few things," Kakashi chuckled. "So have I." His other hand pounced on her head messing with her bangs and tied back hair. She let out a slight squeal, stamping her feet on the ground. Kyoko pushed his hand away with a huff. "We'll be the best of roommates don't you worry." Kyoko growled but let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, are you okay?" his mother asked. He had been acting strange all day. He flinched slowly turning his head to his mother. "Does your tummy feel funny?"<p>

"I'm okay…I'm gonna go for a walk," Itachi answered. Something was just different about the day. He didn't know what it was and it was only a feeling but he had to figure out what it was. He had been accepted into the Academy so he chalked it up to being nervous about his first day.

"Be back before dinner," his mother called out to him. Itachi quickly met up with Shisui who was returning home from doing a few errands.

"Are you sick?" Shisui asked. The boy looked extremely pale.

"No, I just have a strange feeling," Itachi replied. "I want to say…it's nothing. I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Alright…" Shisui answered. "Nervous about the academy?" Even for a six year old Itachi was always calm and collected. To see him like this was just strange. Itachi looked away from his friend. Itachi was shaking, whatever it wasn't going to be easy to get it out of him.

"Bye Shisui," Itachi replied. Shisui sighed, he'd get it out of Itachi eventually, as of right now Shisui had to go home before his mother punished him. Itachi walked past his clan's quarters and into Konoha. He wandered aimlessly feeling just as queasy and nauseous. What was it? Why was he feeling this way?

"Itachi-kun," Kyoko called out seeing the panicked boy ahead of her. Her cheeks immediately became flushed as they stared at each other. He was now six years old, and old enough to enter the academy. They both had growth spurts since the last time they saw each other. Kyoko was still nearing Itachi in height but he was always taller. Itachi took a few steps closer to her trying to figure out if she was real. Unlike the little girl he had seen well over a year ago who always wore her hair down, this little girl wore her hair in a high ponytail. _Heh, so this is the little boyfriend that Minato always talked about_, Jiraiya thought watching them from a distance. Kyoko chirped about the boy a few times but for the most part she wouldn't allow Jiraiya to get on the subject about this boy.

"Kyoko…hime?" he asked. His queasiness vanished as he ran towards her. Kyoko smiled opening her arms to him.

"Itachi-kun!" she said again latching her arms around him. He pulled her as close as humanely possible. He didn't want to let her go ever. If Kyoko hadn't attended the Fourth Hokage's funeral…he would have thought she died alongside of him. Kyoko began to cry tears of joy.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. _That's right…Itachi has that weird thing where he knows that something's wrong_, Kyoko thought as Itachi pulled away from her. He frowned worriedly.

"You're too young to be this worried Itachi-kun,"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay," Kyoko answered. Her ears twitched as Jiraiya called her name. He was only here to drop her off and he needed to head back to "researching" and doing other "things". Kyoko had learned that "researching" was "peeping" from her father but she still wasn't sure what "peeping" was exactly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes," Itachi replied. He sandwiched her left hand between his with a flustered nod. Kyoko nodded as well. Itachi felt her hand slip out of his as she ran to Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya-sensei," Kyoko said sitting across from him at his favorite restaurant.<p>

"You've been troubled this entire day. Even when you saw your little boyfriend," Jiraiya answered. He was really craving sake, but Kyoko was still in his care and Minato's ghost would haunt him if he drank.

"When I'm 10 years old, I must go seek Talasu and restore him to my seal. I'll need your help," Kyoko answered looking out the window.

"You don't need help from an old guy like me," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yes I do!" Kyoko yelped. "I really need your help Jiraiya-sensei!" She stood up leaning across the table.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely and you're such a cutie," Jiraiya chuckled pulling on her cheek.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Kyoko grumbled. "This is very important!"

"I know but you're just so adorable," Jiraiya replied. "And you're a dork like Minato. You're adorkable."

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Kyoko whined.

"You read all the time, you're such a dork," Jiraiya teased. Kyoko sighed sitting down in her seat. She shook her head before smirking. She looked up at him devilishly.

"If I'm a dork for reading than you're a mega dork for writing!" Kyoko chuckled. Jiraiya opened his mouth trying to figure out what to say next. "Kyoko-chan 1, Jiraiya-sensei 0."

"I wish I could be as adorkable as you."

"Well, if you were a girl and 15 years younger you would be." The man choked on air trying to figure out what to say next. "Kyoko-chan 2, Jiraiya-sensei 0."

"You're smart as a whip," Jiraiya chuckled pulling on her cheeks. "Are you ready to start cooking for yourself?"

"But of course, I cooked a lot with Mama. Also you got drunk once and didn't cook so I had to cook for myself! Kyoko-chan 3, Jiraiya-sensei 0!" Kyoko answered. "Also I need to be a good cook for when I get married."

"Tooooo…"

"To?"

"You know…that little boyfriend of yours."

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, THAT little boyfriend." Kyoko blushed squealing nervously. "Kyoko-hime 3, Jiraiya 1. I'm catching up little one!"

"Yes, unfortunately," Kyoko sighed. "I'm worried about living with Kakashi-san."

"Why?"

"We don't always get along."

"Don't worry about that okay? You'll get along I promise you. Now I didn't meet your Daddy until he was ten but around this age, he already had an aspiration in life. Do you?" Kyoko leaned to the side trying to figure out what he meant.

"Aspiration?"

"A life goal." Her eyes lit up immediately. She nodded happily straightening her back with an excited twinkle in her eyes. Giggling Kyoko rocked her body to her own music. "Well what is it?"

"To be the fastest shinobi in the world!" Kyoko squeaked. "I mean I'm GOING to be the fastest shinobi in the world!" She smiled, pleased with her aspiration.

"To be the fastest shinobi in the world huh," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Kyoko chuckled. "I'm going to be the fastest shinobi in the world."

"Will you be the smartest?"

"No, that's Lord Third Hokage," Kyoko answered.

* * *

><p>"You should be sleeping," Kakashi soothed. Kyoko was sitting at his window staring out into the abyss.<p>

"Kakashi-san, I'm scared," Kyoko squeaked looking back at him.

"Why?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Because school kids are mean and my ribbons can come off!" Kyoko answered worriedly. "Mommy and Daddy don't want my ribbons to come off…" Kyoko froze looking down at her hands. "Mommy and Daddy _didn't_ want my ribbons to come off when I started the Academy."

"It's gonna be okay Princess," Kakashi soothed sitting next to the girl. He gave her a hug letting out a sigh. "And your ribbons won't come off. You just have to be careful. Now it's time for bed, so you can look your best tomorrow." Kyoko nodded going back to bed. The next morning Kyoko was up before Kakashi preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Kakashi-san," Kyoko replied gently.

"Did Jiraiya-sensei teach you how to cook?"

"No…he was lazy and we went out all the time. I don't like going out…so I taught myself how to cook." She had this calm air about her it was strange. The Kyoko he remembered was always shaking and always energetic. He remembered when Kyoko would get excited over seeing a dog or a fish at the supermarket. If he took this new Kyoko out, would she get just as excited?

"What did Jiraiya-sensei do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had so much energy…he mellowed you out," Kakashi answered.

"Really?" Kyoko asked calmly.

"Really mellowed you out."

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me how to calm myself with senjutsu. That's why I always had so much energy," Kyoko answered. _With this new sense of calmness…she resembles Minato-sensei even more_, Kakashi thought imagining the man standing next to the girl. Kakashi soon enough dropped Kyoko off at the Academy, he didn't feel comfortable standing with the parents watching over their children so he watched from a far. Standing with the other children Kyoko eyed Itachi in one of the other lines. He was looking back at her. He gave her a single nod before focusing on the Third Hokage's words. After the ceremony Kyoko was placed in a class with Itachi, which made her relieved. The Third Hokage had already sat down with her teachers instructing them to call her "Kyoko Kin" rather than "Miyana Namikaze". One by one each child introduced themselves and which clan they belonged to, if they did. Kyoko nervously went to the front of the classroom, her mother always told her about how bad kids could be.

"My…My name is Princess Kyoko Kin," Kyoko chirped quietly. She heard the children whisper among themselves. Kyoko twitched her ears underneath her ribbons. The kids continued to whisper before Kyoko took her seat next to Itachi.

"I'm glad we're in the same class," Itachi whispered to her. Kyoko nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you everyday," Kyoko whispered.

"Me too," Itachi whispered with a nod. The day progressed without a tease or rebuff at her hair or skin. Kyoko wasn't sure why her mother always worried about her entering school. About two months later she finally figured out why.

"Stop!" a boy snapped as she walked by him with her books. Besides talking with Itachi, Kyoko didn't converse much with her classmates and spent most of her time enjoying her late father's past time of reading. Kyoko halted eyeing the boy over her shoulder. There were four others behind him. She looked between the boys faces, they were here to mess with her. _They're not from any clan that I know of…it'll be best to see what they can do first, _Kyoko thought. "Didn't your mom teach you better? You're supposed to acknowledge someone when they talk to you."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko replied, "Hello Rude Boy." The boy growled becoming flustered. His friends behind him shuttered, they were surprised at the girl's attitude.

"You don't have your sterling Shinobi to come and protect you today."

"Oh Kakashi-san is always watching, you should be more careful," Kyoko answered. She looked back down the hall wishing she had never stopped. She let out a sigh, _I know what Mommy would do…but Daddy what would you do?_

"I meant the Uchiha!"

"Itachi-kun is waiting for me…so good bye Rude Boy," Kyoko answered. She took a few steps forward before feeling a loch of her hair become taut. She twitched angrily, only the people she loved could touch her hair. Anger began to radiate through her body, the spirit of Kushina Uzumaki was bubbling above Minato's.

"Your hair is fluffy like a cloud's or maybe you're just a cotton tree. You're brown enough to be the roots and the branches. Grab some scissors it's harvesting time!" the boy laughed. Kyoko dropped her prized books balling her hands into fists. Her face was turning a crimson red.

"I…I…I…" Kyoko turned around thrusting her fist into the boy's face, "…I AM NOT A CLOUD!" She began to beat the little boy before turning to his friends. "DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!" The boys whimpered before running away in fear. Kyoko got off the boy brushing off her dress and picking up her books. "Don't underestimate me, I'm a lady, I don't start fights but I can finish them!"

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-hime," The Third Hokage sighed. He knew that this would happen soon or later. Kushina had a strong spirit like his wife Biwako's and he knew that Kyoko would beat up a child sooner or later.<p>

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage," Kyoko muttered. She knew beating up kids was wrong but they just made her so mad at times.

"I know Minato spoke to you about not hitting other kids."

"I know but they just made me so mad! Especially when they say I'm too dark. I don't know what that means…how am I too dark? Mommy and Daddy and Itachi-kun and his family don't think I'm too dark! Am I too dark?"

"Of course not," the Third Hokage said standing up. He brushed the top of her head.

"Then why do they say it? I'm not a cloud and I'm not a cotton tree. I'm not a piece of chocolate and I'm definitely not coal. Why do the other kids say that?"

"Kids are sometimes mean to people who are different. In time they will warm up to you," the Third Hokage explained. _I don't even want to ask when…all adults say the same thing_, Kyoko thought with a sigh. "The future is uncertain. I wish I had a definite answer for you sweetheart."

"I know Lord Hokage," Kyoko answered.

"Now, I imagine Itachi's waiting for you outside. Go meet him with a smile." Kyoko nodded giving the man a small grin. She left the Hokage's Office, the area that she had shared many laughs, and smiles with her father. Walking down the quiet hall she let out a sullen sigh. She thought of all the good memories…and the few bad ones. She remembered when her Mom almost murdered her father because she had used her crafty skills to explore the Hokage's office without supervision. She remembered when Yan came to visit her and how happy it made her. Yet all of that was gone now…there was no more Mommy, there was no more Daddy and Yan was certainly not going to come visit her now. Outside Itachi was waiting for her with his best friend Shisui.

"Kyoko-hime!" Itachi called out. Kyoko smiled running to Itachi and his friend.

"I heard that you had some problems with some of the other kids," Shisui asked. Kyoko sighed nodding. "I think you handled the situation nicely." Kyoko blushed as the older boy pulled her into a playful hug. "You're going to become a great shinobi." Itachi wasn't as cheerful, since he wasn't watching her, he allowed someone to get close enough to hurt Kyoko.

"I'll stay closer to your side," Itachi bellowed. He wasn't doing a great job for her father and now he knew he had to train even harder and get even stronger.

"Itachi-kun!" Kyoko let out a playful sigh. Confidently Kyoko pointed at herself with a big smile, "Mommy always taught me that as a Lady I should not start fights but if one should happen that I should finish it with all I got!" Itachi smiled, Kyoko was always confident and for everything that she had been through she was always happy.

"Yeah, you can't protect her all the time Itachi," Shisui replied. "How will she become an excellent Shinobi if you're always there to stop her fights for her?"

"But," Itachi began.

"Come on Itachi," Shisui answered.

"Yeah I'm not a defenseless princess," Kyoko chuckled.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"So don't make me one!" Kyoko laughed hugging Itachi. She rubbed her head against his cheek. Itachi flinched as the girl held on. Kyoko pulled him closer as she whispered, "I'm going to be right there to protect you too Itachi-kun."

Shisui let out a sigh, "Itachi, we should get going, dinner will be on the table soon." Itachi licked his lips anxiously. Kakashi wasn't in the village this week so Kyoko would be going home to an empty house.

"Kyoko-hime," Itachi began as they walked.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"You can come home with us," Itachi replied.

"I don't want to impose," Kyoko answered. "I'll be fine, Kakashi-san left me some food and I know how to do basic things." Itachi nodded knowing that he wouldn't convince the girl. Itachi and Shisui dropped the girl off at her home. Kyoko waited about ten minutes making sure that the two boys were gone. In that time she went through her apartment making sure Kakashi wasn't lurking about. She went to her room carefully observing the window sill for alert seals. Sometimes the ANBU didn't like her opening her windows. Her eyes shifted from the window sill to the outside world, this was about the time that her ANBU guards switched shifts leaving a one minute grace period for her to leave without getting caught. Waiting a few seconds Kyoko opened her window jumping out and shutting it right behind her. She kept to the shadows jumping between buildings. Smiling, she finally got to her destination. She slipped in through a cracked window smelling baby supplies which made her happier. Quietly she crept about the apartment finding the bedroom. Her ears twitched hearing a baby on the other side. He was crying. Her ears fell, if Mommy and Daddy was here, they would not let him cry this way. Kyoko entered the room quickly going to the crib. She stuck her arm in between in the bars.

"Don't cry Naruto-kun!" Kyoko cooed rubbing the boy's belly. "Shhhh, it's all right your Onee-chan is here." Kyoko looked over her shoulder making sure his caretaker wasn't around. The little boy opened his eyes looking at the girl, he calmed down slightly but continued to cry. She pulled out a step stool that she hid underneath his crib so she could have easy access to the baby. Stepping up she put the side of the crib down before lifting the little boy out of his bed. "It's okay Naruto-kun." He continued to cry as she brought the little boy to his rocking chair. Carefully Kyoko rubbed his head rocking him in his chair. She sung him a couple of nursery songs and lullabies in her native language. Soon enough he quieted down looking up at his sister. _I want to sing to you in this language but…they don't want me here, they don't want me to know you…_she thought as she sung one more song for him. She sat with the baby for about another hour before returning him to his crib. He was beginning to fall back asleep and he always became fussy when that happened. "I'll be back soon Naruto-kun, I have to get back before…"

"ANBU notices that you're gone," a friendly elderly voice said from the doorway. Kyoko straightened her back with a gasp. "Don't worry I'm not here to get you in trouble." Kyoko's ears fell back against her head as she turned around slowly.

"Hello Lord Hokage," Kyoko answered. She hopped down from her stool kicking it underneath the baby's crib. She laced her fingers together looking down dismayed. The Hokage smiled at the girl offering her his hand. She walked to him feeling his hand against her head.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Kyoko nodded pursing her lips. She didn't like how compared to the "normal" children she had all these restrictions. She couldn't be out by herself without her wolf guards or ANBU, she couldn't leave her apartment at night, she couldn't see Naruto-kun, she couldn't sleep over at Itachi's for more than four nights, she felt like she couldn't do anything.

"Not to see Naruto-kun," Kyoko replied as he guided her out of the room.

"Yes, it's very important that you do not see him right now," he soothed. His hand moved from her head to her back. He guided her out of the apartment.

"But why?"

"I'll explain when you're older," the man sighed. He knew how much Kyoko hated to hear that. She smiled slightly as she looked down at the floor. She'd just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Girl Lost Chapter 4: They Mean A Lot to Me

* * *

><p>"Look the cloud is making rain!" Kyoko's tormentor laughed. After four months of trying, he AND his friends finally subdued Kyoko. His friends held the little girl's arms. Laughing the young boys pushed her knees into the dirt. "I thought you were taught better than that." Kyoko let out a loud cry as he pulled at Kyoko's bangs. "You're not so tough." Kyoko's face scrunched as she began to cry, she finally knew why her mother warned her about other kids. Yet she wasn't crying about the situation or the boy that tortured her, she was crying about how her mother wasn't there to guide her through this. Although Kyoko idolized Minato, Kyoko came to realize that Kushina was better at coaching her through life events then her father. Kushina was better at being able to talk about real life interactions while Minato conceptualized the events and spoke to her in about said events in the abstract.<p>

"You're not tough either!" Kyoko snapped. "When you pick on people you just show how weak you are!" The boy gasped not knowing what to say or what to do. The princess was looking at him with a drive and determination that was scaring him and at the same time caused a festering anger in his gut. She was supposed to concede to him, finally tell him he was better at fighting than she was. The boy yanked on her hair angrily. Kyoko didn't flinch as she stared back fierce and determined.

"What do you know?! I've won, you've lost!" the boy said triumphantly.

"How pitiful," Itachi muttered landing a punch on the boy. Kyoko's tormentors were too focused on finally being able to subdue her that they didn't notice him approach. The boy fell to the ground as Itachi finished off the others. Itachi helped Kyoko up. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Picking on other to feel good about yourselves. You guys are evil." Itachi's attention shifted to Kyoko, he frowned worriedly as he saw the girl continue to cry. "Are you alright Princess?" He wiped tears out of her eyes trying to see if that would make her stop, it didn't. Kyoko nodded but he had never seen her look so weak before. She was truly lost without her parents. They were constantly teaching her about how to defend herself and how to deal with unruly individuals. "Come on," Itachi soothed taking her by the hand. He took her to a quiet area so they could talk.

"They made fun of me because they're gone and I'm not a proper princess because…"

"Shhhhh. You know that's not right. You're a wonderful princess. They're just scared by you," Itachi gave her a hug. "You're going to okay. I'll be there to protect you." Kyoko wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist resting her head against his upper chest. Itachi felt her ears against his neck. They were flickering with her sobbing.

"Itachi I think I need to train more," Kyoko replied. Itachi nodded unable to find the words to express her. He agreed with her, yet physical training wasn't the only thing she needed. She needed someone to help her through these tough times.

"It's hard to fight against groups though. Shisui and I can help you practice. Also Miyana-hime, don't be afraid to ask for help you don't need to fight all this on your own." Kyoko nodded against him. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you Princess Miyana Namikaze don't you forget that."

* * *

><p>"There's the Ice Princess, still think you're too good to talk to everyone? I'm glad to see that you're not wearing those smelly ribbons today. I thought you didn't have ears," Megumi sneered as Kyoko walked by. Since Kyoko's hair was up in a ballet bun, she donned her human ears. The white haired girl didn't say anything but only clutched her books even tighter. "You're so cold Snow White. You should really 'speak' to your royal subjects." Itachi was going to join her today but his father had taken him away on a mission.<p>

"I think you should learn how to behave," Kyoko snapped. "You don't accuse people of things when you don't have any proof!" Megumi covered her mouth not knowing what to say next. _All I have to do is get to ballet and then they can't bother me_, Kyoko thought as she continued to walk. As soon as she turned the corner, Kyoko ran to the studio. She sighed slightly feeling warmth and comfort inside the studio. The outside voice, the mean jeers, the nagging cackles couldn't get in there. She made her way to the back of the studio, entering the practice room. Quietly the girl stretched in a dark corner.

"There's the young prodigy," her instructor gasped happily. Kyoko had become her most prized student. Besides being the Hokage's daughter and having the prestige to have private classes with one of the best ballet instructors, Instructor Anika wanted to make sure she only had the best and brightest students performing in her shows, so she only let the best and brightest have private lessons.

"Hello Anika-san," Kyoko answered.

"Why don't we work on your stretches, grand jete, pirouettes, and your arabesque today? You have those beautiful long legs. So let's warm-up with some plies at the barre," Kyoko nodded positioning herself at the barre. She exhaled letting everything around her fade away and the music and Instructor Anika's voice over-take her. The hour and a half passed by without her really noticing it. _Outside these doors are the voices I don't want to hear…but outside these doors is where I can go visit Naruto-kun,_ Kyoko thought standing right at the door.

"Good bye Anika-san," Kyoko said quietly.

"Off to your music lessons?"

"Yes Ma'am," Kyoko sighed.

"Are those kids still bothering you?" Anika asked.

"Yes, but it's a part of growing up."

"Such grown up thoughts for such a young lady. Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina taught you well," Anika replied. "But, what are these kids saying to you? You're not as chipper."

"Thank you," Kyoko replied. "I will see you tomorrow for class. Thank you so much for teaching me in your free time." Kyoko turned around and bowed to her teacher. She left the studio briskly walking to her next appointment. Her legs ached but she didn't want her tormentors to catch up with her. She burst through the doors of the music studio letting out a deep sigh. She saw out of the corner of her eye, her most hated instrument, the harp. _I still don't like the harp_, Kyoko thought staring at the dreadful thing. Her eye twitched slightly staring at the curved smooth wood and taut strings. She hated how it seemed to grow in size as she grew. Yet she continued to play the vile instrument to honor her mother who loved hearing the plucking strings.

"Ah Kyoko-hime you're early!" the elderly Akiyo cooed.

"Oh sorry…" Kyoko muttered blushing.

"It's not a problem. Do you want to take a shower? You're drenched in sweat. Anika-san must be working you hard," Akiyo soothed. Akiyo lived above her music studio, it was simpler for her especially in her old age.

"Yes, she is."

"Go take a shower sweet child. Your more than 20 minutes early, and I know you have a change of clothes in that bag." Kyoko nodded knowing that this was a fight she wouldn't win. She was showered and dressed fifteen minutes later in her "Shinobi" clothes. Kakashi told her that she was getting a special training "treat" today. Although she was getting along with Kakashi, he was still his cocky teasing self. She shook the thoughts of Kakashi away as she came back to Akiyo in the main room. There were always two parts to Kyoko's harp lessons. Part one was informing Akiyo of her studies and her grades and the second part was her practice.

"Have you thought about going back to playing piano?" Akiyo asked as Kyoko warmed up with some scales. Kyoko's hands flinched pulling on the harp strings as well as her own heart strings. She loved playing the piano…she loved playing for her mother and father but the instrument she loved brought back too many bittersweet memories. Her fingers stayed interwoven between the strings but she stayed quiet. "Sweet child…are you there?...Kyoko-hime." Kyoko smiled gently at the old woman.

"Not now…maybe soon, I'm really trying to get better at ballet before I go back to piano. I was really good at piano...but just not right now," Kyoko replied cryptically. Akiyo gently went through Kyoko's hair.

"I understand," Akiyo replied. After about an hour Kyoko finished with her lesson. She hesitated outside wondering what Kakashi had in store for her.

"Hey Princess," a familiar jovial voice called to her. She turned around to see Genma behind her. Excited Kyoko ran to him hugging his midsection. "Kakashi…that liar, he told me that you were not as excitable and energetic as you used to be."

"I am calmer," Kyoko replied as she released the man. There was no excited wiggling or shaking, just a calm air. Playfully Genma pushed the little girl's head from side to side.

"How can I be sure that you are the Princess?" Genma asked.

"How can I be sure that you're Genma-san?" Kyoko asked back. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously yet in a playful manner.

"You're definitely Kyoko-hime," Genma chuckled going through her hair. "You're getting so tall."

"But that's what happens when you grow up?" Kyoko replied. "Everyone says that, that I'm getting so tall."

"You are! You were so tiny and now you're growing tall like a flower," Genma chuckled. He had heard about how the children would compare her skin color to that of a tree, so using growing tall as a tree probably wasn't the best comparison.

"Flowers don't grow tall Genma-san…trees do…" Kyoko shook her head, crossed her arms rolling her head to the right.

"Yeah, but flowers are pretty," Genma replied. "And look." He pointed at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "See there are a lot of tall flowers over there."

"Yes," Kyoko answered. She raised an eyebrow. She uncrossed her arms letting them sink back down to her sides.

"Some trees will never grow very tall, some will be as small as shrubs and some will grow tall like oak trees. You're a lucky one," Genma replied. Kyoko shifted her eyes trying to understand what he meant.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean," Kyoko replied.

"You'll understand one day," Genma answered. His eyes shifted upwards as he ushered her along. _So there's two ANBU that watch her constantly. Lord Third Hokage is really trying to keep her safe,_ Genma thought. As apart of the Hokage Guard Platoon he had been trained to look for anything that could harm the Hokage and in this case his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"So you're going to be watching the Princess," Genma said quietly._

_ "Yeah, I'm assuming Lord Third Hokage spoke to you and Raido."_

_ "Yeah, but I think she's better off with you. Our lives would be mundane if we lived with her," Genma laughed. He quickly got serious. "Although is this really needed. She's being watched by ANBU."_

_ Kakashi sighed, "I thought that too but if you really think about it…it's understandable. Minato-sensei had a lot of enemies and even though the Princess wasn't his adopted daughter at the time of our travels she immediately became associated with him. The likelihood of her being kidnapped or killed is rather high. Also as Kyoko ages and becomes a woman, I sure some of Minato-sensei's enemies would be delighted to try and have their way with her. So all the extra security is needed. Also because she's so 'special'…we can't leave her on her own."_

_ "You didn't have to be so blunt about it,"_

_ "You asked."_

_ Genma sighed, "yeah…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"They're always following me…" Kyoko said quietly, "More than when Papa was here." Genma nodded looking down at her. <em>Well she's more adept at sensing than I thought she'd be. Lord Minato had a very hard time trying to teach her how to 'actively' sense humans since she could 'passively' sense her friends on the other side<em>, Genma thought. He watched Kyoko's eyes shift up towards him. "Where are we going?"

"A special training exercise calllleeeddd…" he let a long pause pass, "lunch." Kyoko's eyes lit up excitedly in a moment notice she wriggled excitedly.

"That sounds like so much fun~" she sung. She let out a squeal clapping her hands excitely. Kyoko blushed stopping her old childish behavior. "That would be quite lovely." Koharu had placed the girl in etiquette classes to make her more becoming of a princess.

"Hey you don't have to act like a princess in front of me. Be your normal hyper-active self," Genma answered. "Don't let Koharu-sama suck the life out of you."

"But I must be calm," Kyoko replied. "A calm mind and soul is what wins the battle."

"You're so much like Lord Fourth Hokage."

"But, I'm not a boy," Kyoko answered innocently.

"You're going to make a great diplomat or a great Hokage," Genma answered.

"But I don't want to be Hokage. I want to be the faster Shinobi in the WORLD!" Kyoko answered excitedly. Kyoko blushed again noting her behavior was ill-fitting of her 'status.'

"You sure have his drive," Genma laughed.

"Hey, I'm excited," Kyoko whined. "And why does everyone…!"

"You're such an adorable girl," Genma laughed going through her hair. "Stop being so adorable!" Kyoko let out a chirp as he continued to mess with her hair.

"Genma-san! You're stooping to Kakashi-san's level!" Kyoko groaned. She didn't know what men liked about touching her hair but they were always stroking it, teasing it, messing with it, and Kyoko **hated** it.

"Yeah I guess I am…I shouldn't do something so pitiful,"

"Exactly!" Kyoko chuckled excitedly. They had reached the restaurant and were soon seated.

"So how's the academy going?"

"Um…well," Kyoko answered looking away. "They think I'm dark and not a princess…and that's not true." Kyoko kicked her feet under the table anxiously.

"That's not very nice," Genma sighed.

"No…" Kyoko replied looking out the window. "No it's not. What should I do Genma-san?"

"What do you mean?" Genma asked.

"Should I continue to beat them up?" Kyoko asked. She still couldn't look at him, she felt ashamed of her behavior but at the same time that's what Kushina told her to do, beat anyone up who tried to mess with her.

"Do whatever it takes for them to stop bothering you. Just don't send them to the morgue or to the hospital," Genma chuckled reaching across the table poking the girl in the nose. She flinched tossing her hair to and fro. Kyoko blushed sitting back in her chair. She stopped kicking her feet as she tried to figure out what to say or do next.

"Don't poke my nose."

"But Princess, you have a magnet in your nose. My finger is just attracted to it," Genma replied trying to resist poking her again. Playfully he gave her a slight beep on the nose hearing her let out a small nasal huff. _Lord Minato, you'd be happy to see her now…_Genma thought smiling at Kyoko. "You are such a sweetie."

"You've said that so many times. Are you going somewhere?" Kyoko asked. Genma tensed slightly. Kyoko kicked her feet at the table looking outside the window. "It's okay…Kakashi-san is gone all the time. I'm used to people leaving…"

"Kyoko-hime,"

"I only say what's true." _Maybe she shouldn't live with Kakashi, she's becoming blunt like him,_ Genma sighed.

"I won't die. Don't you worry. I'll be back in a couple of days. Raido's here if you need help. It's a B rank mission so it's not that bad. Be a good girl until I get back." Kyoko nodded.

"You'll come back and we'll do this special training again right?" Kyoko asked with a bittersweet smile.

"Yes, only because YOU'RE my favorite princess," Genma replied.

"That's because I'm your ONLY princess!" Kyoko giggled. Genma laughed as their food was brought out to them.

"Kyoko-hime, there's a place that sells really good peanut butter cookies. Why don't I bring some back for you." Genma watched excitement fill her eyes. Her hands quivered as she looked up at him.

"Yes, yes," Kyoko replied trying to remain calm but those cookies were her absolute favorite. When Kushina wasn't in the home, sometimes Minato would make her a small batch and then miserably try to hide the evidence. Minato would try to find a way to appease his wife but he'd always be reprimanded for it. About 45 minutes later she bid Genma goodbye letting out a gentle sigh. _Please come back Genma-san_, Kyoko thought watching the boy become lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-hime," the Third Hokage said gently. "Come here." Kyoko shifted from foot to foot, she was getting in a lot of fights lately. Her lips puckered she didn't want to reprimanded again.<p>

"They started it…"

The Hokage laughed, "I'm not going to talk to you about that. I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Kyoko's ears popped up with curiosity. They moved forward in an alert position.

"Yes, remember that photo-shoot that you had a little more than a year ago?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "I'm excited Kakashi-san!" Kyoko chimed as he escorted her through the streets. __**At least she stopped wearing dresses as much**__, Kakashi thought walking with his hands in his pocket. She was wearing a nice pair of forest green overalls, a beige button down shirt with a red bow at her neck. Her hair ribbons matched her overalls._

_ "Why are you so excited?" Kakashi asked amused by her behavior. She was skipping through the street, merrier than she's been in the past few months._

_ "Kakashi-san!" Kyoko giggled. "I GET TO HAVE MY PICTURE TAKEN!" __**She really enjoyed pictures when she was four…I'm a little shocked to see that she still likes them now**__, Kakashi mused as the girl skipped, hopped and jumped back to his side. He shushed her so she wouldn't bring too much attention to herself._

_ "Don't you think it would've been a little nicer if you wore a dress instead?" Kakashi asked._

_ "What's wrong with this?"_

_ "Nothing, I just know how…"_

_ "I wanted to wear this."_

_ "Princess," Kakashi cooed._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You're acting like a child," Kakashi teased. Kyoko's eyes narrowed. Kakashi wanted to laugh, Minato's eyes would narrow when things became serious, yet Kyoko's narrowed when someone said something that she did not like._

_ "You're acting like a jerk."_

_ "Don't be __**unkind**__ princess."_

_ "Boohoo," Kyoko said sarcastically. She smiled gently looking back at Kakashi, she had learned that these sarcastic spats meant he cared. Kyoko was just beginning to understand him._

_ "We're here," Kakashi murmured. __**There's that smell…is it…**__Kyoko thought as Kakashi held the door open to her. Kyoko ran in following this intriguing scent. "Kyoko-hime, don't run." She ignored Kakashi running through the studio. She heard a baby gurgling. __**Naruto-kun!**__ Kyoko thought as she got to the back room. Kyoko let out a gasp seeing the baby in the Third Hokage's arms. She trembled excitedly as the baby continued to make noise. She bowed to the Hokage trying to control herself._

_ "Rise Kyoko-hime. I know you've been excited to see this little guy."_

_ "How old is he?" Kyoko asked as she stood up._

_ "He's 9 months now," Lord Hokage answered going through the little boy's hair. Kyoko giggled happily. "I know you don't get to spend a lot of time with your brother so I wanted to memorialize you two in pictures."_

_ "Alright," Kyoko answered. She quivered excitedly as the boy was handed to her. "Hi Naruto-kun." The boy stared at her letting out a slight shriek. His face became distorted as he stared at this unfamiliar face. Kyoko smiled at the baby singing a soft song to him. Naruto's look of panic subsided as he listened to her voice. He laid his head on her shoulder touched by her voice._

_ "Now princess," Lord Hokage soothed ushering her to a chair. "We can't let him be out for too long."_

_ "Yes Lord Hokage." Kyoko sat down in the chair sitting the little boy down on her lap. He was squirming in her arms. The photographer came to the girl adjusting her hair and her posture. Naruto followed a few locks of his sister's with his head as it dangled and jingled about. Since Kyoko was focusing on the directions given to her by the photographer she didn't notice that Naruto had stuffed one a few ringlets of hair in his mouth. He then grabbed on to another lock of hair. Kyoko let out a small yelp as the flash from the camera went off. Soon enough the photographer was back to primping and priming the children and just as he ran off to the camera, Naruto started to cry. He didn't like the bright lights that were in face. Gently Kyoko began to bounce the baby and the subsequent picture was less than perfect._

_ "He's a fussy one," the photographer grumbled._

"_It's okay," Kyoko soothed. Kyoko felt a slight tingle in her spine as she offered him her hair again. He took it quickly but his little arm yanked it taut as he continue to cry. Kyoko let out a small squeak her face grimacing. This was not how she had planned the photo shoot. Kyoko jumped out of the chair as the boy continued to pull down on her hair. "Naruto-kun, it's okay!" She was able to get her hair away from him letting out a sigh. She put the boy on her shoulder gently rocking him. Minutes later he was calmer but his face was a bright red. It took about ten minutes for his face to calm. Once again she was sat down on the chair, primped and primed. The photos were taken quickly to avoid any other mishaps._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I remember," Kyoko replied.<p>

"Here," the Hokage started, "It's the photos from that day." He handed her a set of framed pictures of her and Naruto. Kyoko smiled warmly, her hands running over each picture.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Kyoko answered pulling the pictures close to her. "These really mean a lot to me."

"Now why don't you go home and put them up?" the Third Hokage suggested.

"Yes!" Kyoko gasped excitedly. She hugged the Hokage happily. She raced out the door to hang up her new pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Girl Lost Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurenai," Kakashi began as they sat down for lunch. She was puzzled why Kakashi had invited her out. He had avoided her, Gai and Asuma like the plague.<p>

"Yes?" she purred.

"You're a girl."

"The find of a century," she answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but smiled. Kurenai was worried that ANBU was making him a cruel heartless person. She continue to smile knowing that the Kakashi she had grown up with was still in there, somewhere.

"Could you take Kyoko-hime under your wing? She needs a little female guidance. She's becoming a boy than a tomboy in my opinion." Kakashi watched Kurenai's smile fade into a puzzled pout. Kurenai had never seen the girl, most people in the village had heard about the "mystical"-possible-highly improbable daughter of the Fourth Hokage or ward depending upon who you spoke to.

"What about Mikoto Uchiha? You said the girl was good friends with Mikoto's son, what was his name…Itachi?"

"Yes, but I think she needs more than one female role model. Also she's quite intelligent…actually…she's, she's quite brilliant, I think she'd do better learning genjutsu from you." Kakashi saw that his friend was still looking extremely puzzled.

"Okay?" Kurenai began, "Well I've never met the little lady, when do I meet her? Isn't she seven now? She vaguely remembered Gai talking about a cute four year old, three years ago."

"Yes, well almost seven. She graduated from the academy a little while ago. She and her friend Itachi haven't really been assigned to a team since they didn't graduate with a third person. They're randomly assigned to teams with older Genin or a Jonin is assigned to the two of them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's a brilliant young lady. She graduated second to her friend Itachi, and it was a close second only after a year."

"Do you take her on missions?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that."

"Kakashi," Kurenai sighed.

"Sometimes?"

"Well, when do I get to meet her?"

"She'll be back from her mission tomorrow. I want you to meet her at the gate tomorrow. I'm actually leaving for a mission tonight. I'll be back in a few days. Just check up on her every so often." He stood up from his chair getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Are you dumping her on me?!"

"No, she lives on her own now. She's fairly capable of taking care of herself. She cooks and cleans, don't worry about that. Just ask her what she wants to learn about genjutsu. She's very intrigued by it. She's very polite, but also politely vocal if you get on her bad side. Don't touch her ribbons, she doesn't really like that. She gets quiet when she's upset or disturbed so you may have to do a little poking and prodding to get her to talk. She's very sweet, you'll get along with her. She likes to sing and dance. She's a pretty hyperactive child if she gets excited," Kakashi explained. _He really cares for her…why won't you tell me you're worried_, Kurenai thought frowning at her friend. He left quickly so Kurenai wouldn't be able to question him. The next day Kurenai met the girl just inside the Village Gate. The older teen was a little shocked to see Kyoko walk right up to her.

"You must be Kurenai-san," Kyoko said with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I'm glad to meet you too Kyoko-hime," Kurenai answered. The girl looked down at the ground. "Kakashi, told me about you."

"Kakashi-san left didn't he?" Kyoko asked quietly. Kurenai frowned, _the poor thing…she's really attached to Kakashi…_

"Yes he did, but you have me and all your friends," Kurenai answered smiling down at Kyoko. The older teen placed her hands on Kyoko's shoulders. Kyoko still refused to look up at her. Kurenai felt the girl move uneasily.

"I hate to be rude, but I don't know you…" Kyoko muttered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't become friends. Come on, why don't we eat a nice lunch and then work on something?" Kurenai suggested smiling.

"I would like to go home and cook, if that's an option please," Kyoko replied.

"Of course," Kurenai soothed.

"Where should I meet you?" Kurenai frowned, _this is what Kakashi must have been talking about._

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing, my team eats out a lot when we go on missions. I just want to finally cook for myself."

"You know…Kakashi only speaks positively of you."

"He does?!" Kyoko gasped. She looked up at Kurenai with wide eyes.

"Yes, he's said that you were a very brilliant young lady, and how polite you are, and that you're such a sweetheart." Kyoko blushed, her face turning a bright crimson red.

"Kakashi-san wouldn't say that," Kyoko muttered.

"Oh yes he would. He may not say it to you but he's very proud of you," Kurenai replied. The older teen bent over with a smile. "AND he was very worried about your wellbeing." Kyoko smiled fondly.

"Would you like to come to my house?" Kyoko asked.

"I would like that," Kurenai answered. Kyoko immediately threw her arms around Kurenai. _She is very affectionate_, Kurenai thought rubbing the back of Kyoko's head gently, _it just pains me that she looking for love_. "Come on, let's get going." Kyoko took Kurenai to the little place she called home. It wasn't much, and Kyoko was waiting for the perfect time to ask Lord Hiruzen if she could get her parent's things from storage and move back into the place that she knew to be home. She still had keys to the little slice of the past, and the girl took particular care to keep all the fixtures working and the space clean. Sometimes she would have to scare off villagers who wanted to use the house for crime, drugs and other lewd activities. It was her home and she wouldn't allow anyone to desecrate it. Kyoko was relieved to see that Kakashi had left her some food before he left, normally she would just eat any dry food good she could find. If she was truly ravenous she would go out to eat so her wolf instincts wouldn't cause her to hunt.

"Kurenai-san," Kyoko began as she got out her step stool so she could use the stove to boil some water for tea.

"Yes?" Kurenai asked.

"What's it like?" Kyoko asked filling her tea kettle with water. She soon enough placed the kettle on her stove. With a quick flick of her wrist, the burner was lit.

"What's that?" Kurenai asked. Kurenai watched the little girl move to and fro.

"What's it like to be friends with Kakashi-san? Is he always mean?" Kyoko asked.

"He's just sarcastic. He can be a little bit of a pain but he's not a bad guy."

"What is sar-cas-tic?"

"He uses irony to explain how he's feeling," Kurenai explained.

"What is i-ro-ny?" Kyoko asked as she began to prepare her food. "Do you want some food?"

"Irony…it's when you say something but you mean the opposite. It's like when someone says 'nice day we're having' when actually not a nice day," Kurenai explained. "And no, I just ate."

"So he's just a jerk?" Kyoko asked.

"It's a little complicated," Kurenai explained with a laugh.

"Do we have to train today?" Kyoko asked.

"No, not if you don't want to. Do you want to just sit and talk?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Kyoko chimed. "I want to ask you a special request."

"Ask away," Kurenai chuckled.

"I like to sing and you are really good at genjutsu. Is there a way to combine them?" Kyoko asked.

"You sure are ambitious," Kurenai replied as Kyoko went to the tea kettle. She saw the little girl frown slightly. "That's not a bad thing Kyoko-hime. The best students are ambitious. I don't know much about singing but I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can figure something out." Kyoko smiled lovingly as she prepared her guest's tea.

"Thank you. I can tell…you're a really good person," Kyoko explained.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun," Kyoko called out seeing him out and about.<p>

"Kyoko-hime!" he called back waving at her. She ran up to him with a giggle and a tender smile. She hugged him as a greeting. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I'm working on my genjutsu skills will Kurenai-san," Kyoko replied.

"That's great!"

"Kyoko-hime," Itachi began blushing slightly, "I'm going outside to look at some old scriptures, wanna come?" Since they weren't able to spend as much time together outside of missions, Itachi was feeling weird around her. He still loved to be around her, yet he wasn't sure how to act anymore.

"Sure!" Kyoko said with a nod. Itachi let out a little sigh of relief. He immediately took her hand in his with a smile. He tugged on it gently signaling that they should run together. She gave his hand a small squeeze as a way to agree. He turned around running with the little girl through the streets. He looked back at the girl with a gentle smile. Itachi had forgotten about this feeling, the feeling of love and joy when he looked into her eyes. He led her to the roofs releasing her hand. She withdrew it quickly looking back at the ground hesitantly. "Itachi-kun…"

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Anbu…they might stop us," Kyoko muttered.

"We aren't going very far…Please come with me Miyana-chan," Itachi answered offering her his hand again. Kyoko hesitated, Kakashi always told her not to leave the Village. She'd be violating his one golden rule if she did. "I will protect you."

"Okay," Kyoko muttered. She placed her hand back in his. Getting to the gate Kyoko hesitated once more. "Are you sure about this Itachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"It's not that far, I promise," Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>"What does this mean Itachi-kun?" Kyoko asked.<p>

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," Itachi answered. Itachi read the inscription again.

"This is great," Kyoko giggled. "I enjoy doing this with you."

"I think it's best to learn what our elders have left behind," Itachi answered as they scoured the ruins.

"I agree…I wonder if there were any Luponians here…you know a long time ago?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure if we continue digging will find something. Next time we have a mission, we'll stop off at this rare bookstore that I know of. I'm sure they will have information about your people," Itachi answered. "Miyana-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Would you rather be in your home country?"

"No…not really…I just wish I knew more about my people. I looked through Dad's book many times…it doesn't help, I've read it so much I can recite it to you."

"I do too…I want to know more about you and what it means to be the priestess. Why there are other creatures like the tailed beasts. How they came to develop…Your history…and…and why no one knows about your people,"

"The Luponians are very secretive…Also the Raikage k-"

"Miyana-chan…We're not the best people."

"What do you mean?"

"When we find something or someone that's different…we try to kill or imprison it or tame it. We don't like different things."

"But you…"

"I know that you shouldn't judge someone by what they look at. You don't see the inner beauty in anyone when you just look at them…" Itachi took a few lochs of Kyoko's hair. "Luponians are just as beautiful as Shinobi and vice versa. I know you have to hide yourself in fear of how others will react…but one day you won't have to wear your ribbons. One day us Shinobi won't be so suspicious."

"Itachi-kun don't beat up on Shinobi."

"Then why do we continue to fight? Why do we have war?"

"Itachi-kun, the Luponians fight too. I'm only here because many Luponians want to kill me."

"But why?! Why do we do this?! Why do we feel like the only way for us to survive is for someone else to die?!" Itachi growled. Kyoko stared at Itachi as he vented his frustrations. _You're not like most kids…but…you're too young for this…I can see that you're going the way of Kakashi-san. I…I don't want you to be broken!_ Kyoko thought as she watched Itachi's lips move on his angered tirade. She shook her head as her eyes formed tears. She never wanted anyone to feel this way or to feel helpless. Itachi's words ceased as quickly as they started. Kyoko was crying on his shoulder. He hesitated trying to figure out what had happened. "Miyana-chan?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him into a hug.

"Miyana-chan…this isn't your fault."

"I know," Kyoko whimpered.

"Stop crying. Everything's alright," Itachi cooed. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"It's…It's nothing," Kyoko muttered as he wiped the tears out of her eyes. She smiled at him through blurry eyes.

"You can always tell me what's wrong. I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, Itachi-kun…thank you." His right hand moved down her cheek to her left hand.

"We'll talk about it on the way home, we'll come back soon," Itachi soothed, he rubbed her tears away giving her the gentlest of smiles. Yet Kyoko's tears would be the least of their problems…

* * *

><p>Which shall happen NEXT chapter! Sorry :p It should be out some time next week, I don't feel like holding you guys and dolls in suspense.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Little Girl Lost Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Happy Friday!<p>

* * *

><p>"Mi…Miyana?" Itachi muttered as he approached the girl. She was laying face down in the dirt. Her mouth was trickling blood. "Miyana?!" Their attackers had been scared off by ANBU, yet they were able to land a few blows to the princess. The seven year old boy began to shake as he touched the blood on her face. His breathing quickened as he remembered the bodies on the battlefield, all the gore and bloodshed that he saw. He closed his eyes remembering his promise that he made to the Fourth Hokage. He opened his eyes still seeing Kyoko-hime lifeless on the ground. Unable to contain his anxiety he pulled Kyoko close. Her body rolled lifelessly about on his. He looked at her desperately trying to get her awake. "Miyana-chan wake up!" The ANBU hopped down from the trees separating the two children. Itachi was pulled to his feet and led away. He moved with them numbly nodding along and apologizing when the two scolded him. Itachi didn't even notice when he they arrived at the hospital. He couldn't believe it…He reviewed what happened in his head as Kyoko was taken away. How come Kyoko didn't notice the smell of the attackers? Why didn't she notify him? About an hour in Itachi was guided to Kyoko's hospital room. He stared at her like a lovesick puppy as his mind flashbacked to the battlefield, the violence, the screams and moans. Grabbing his shorts Itachi trembled and cried. In what seemed like an eon, Itachi heard Kyoko stir. He quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes, sitting up his back erect.<p>

"Itachi-kun," she groaned. She never saw him look so petrified in her life. He flinched at her voice.

"Miyana-chan," he mumbled. He cleared his throat looking down at Kyoko. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to protect you like I said I would."

"Hey, it's okay Itachi-kun. You're not to blame," Kyoko uttered above a murmur. She wasn't sure what had actually occurred. She placed a hand on top of her head, it stung, there was a lump, but still no memories. Although her father had taught her not to use her special ability of seeing the past…she'd have to, Itachi wasn't going to tell her.

"I have something new that I can protect you with…" Itachi answered his eyes shifted to the window.

"What?"

"A new power to protect you and Sasuke," Itachi replied vaguely. Kyoko noticed that Itachi's face was devoid of all emotions right now he resembled his father rather than his sweet mother.

"What, what! What is it?!" Kyoko asked sitting up. Pain shot up her spine and into her head. She winced and her eye twitched as she came to support herself.

"…Sharingan…" Itachi whispered. He pushed her down. He almost seemed afraid to utter it. Like if he said it more ANBU would swoop in and she'd never see him again.

"Itachi!" Kyoko grumbled trying to sit up again. He kept his hands on her shoulders.

"You rest. I'll be back later," Itachi replied.

"ITACHI!" Kyoko snapped. Itachi sat on the bed quietly.

"If ANBU wasn't there…you would have died…it was a battle between ANBU, two genin would have never…" Itachi became silent looking down at his hands. He locked eyes with her letting out a sigh. She was looking worried, and he didn't want her to look at him that way… He wanted to see her smile, to laugh, and to heal. He smiled tenderly at Kyoko. "…I will become stronger so next time…this won't happen…with **this**, I'll be able to protect you."

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-san," Kyoko mustered looking in at the boy as he read a book. He had been home for about three days. Kyoko on the other hand got out of the hospital about a day before.<p>

"What is it Kyoko-hime?" Kakashi asked. She tiptoed into the room sitting next to him. Troubled she leaned against him trying to get some type of comfort out of him. Kakashi tensed slightly not sure of what to do next. He never knew what to do in this type of situation. She would always enter and then lean on him. Minato-sensei was the huggy lovey-dovey I'll-smother-you-with-love-and-wisdom type, something that he was certain was not. Kakashi remembered shuttering when he heard his deceased teacher call Kyoko "Snuggle-Bug." He resisted the twitch in his back to give in to the weird name. Awkwardly Kakashi put his arm around her. She let out a worried nasal sigh. "You can't stay silent forever."

"Are you mad at me for what happened?" Kyoko asked.

"No…A little disappointed, but I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry," Kyoko replied.

"It's okay. I want you to stop going outside the Village gate until you get stronger."

"Yes sir," Kyoko answered. Kakashi awaited her normal response, she'd say sorry for leaning on him, he'd tell her it's okay, she'd get up and go to her room, and he'd go back to reading. Peace and solitude, Kyoko-hime was rather easy to watch in that sense. She kept to herself and only spoke to him when she had to. Yet today was different, she continued to sit there with her head against his side. He was craving his solitude, his book was getting good and he couldn't read with her against him.

"Something still bothering you?" he asked looking at the girl.

"What is the Sharingan? When I was in the hospital Itachi wouldn't stop talking about it. He kept saying that it would keep Sasuke-kun and myself safe." _So Itachi must have awakened his Sharingan…_Kakashi thought.

"It's something special to the Uchiha Clan. It gives them the ability to cast powerful genjutsu and to copy jutsu."

"Oh," Kyoko answered.

"What's bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi is very anxious. I want him to not be so anxious."

"You're speaking cryptically again."

"Itachi-kun is like a sponge," Kyoko sat up looking up at the ceiling. She frowned allowing her ears to slump with sadness. "He sucks in all the pain of others and shoulders it on his own."

"That's an astute observation for a 7 year old," Kakashi praised.

"I don't think now is the time for praise. I'm really worried about Itachi-kun!" Kyoko whimpered.

"It'll be okay Kyoko-hime," Kakashi answered.

"BUT!"

"Leave it alone Kyoko-hime," Kakashi growled. Kyoko sighed standing up. She held in her angered emotions. _Why does Kakashi-san have to be such a jerk?!_ Kyoko thought as the boy returned to his book.

"I'm gonna go take a walk,"

"Take your guards,"

"I will," Kyoko answered.

"DON'T go outside the Village Gate!" Kakashi ordered.

"I'm not!" Kyoko snapped as she left the apartment.

"Young Maiden Miyana," Elder Akilah cooed as the girl stormed through the street.

"I'm okay!" Kyoko huffed.

"Miyana," Elder Ken growled.

"Kakashi-san doesn't care so I'm going to find someone who does!" Kyoko replied. "I'm gonna find Shisui-kun."

"Miyana, now is not the time. Walk it off and then go apologize to Kakashi-san," Elder Ken ordered.

"Why is no one worried about Itachi-kun?! He's going to kill himself if he lives this way!" Kyoko growled.

"Young Maiden Miyana, there some things that you can't change about a person. Young Priestess this is not the time to try to change him either. You're angry, you can't accomplish anything while you're angry," Elder Akilah reasoned. Kyoko let out a hiss kicking up some dirt. No one was on her side. _Daddy, Mommy what would you do?_ Kyoko thought as she continued to wander the Village angry. In about an hour she found herself in front of the Hokage Stone Monument. She stared up at the stoic stone faces with pursed lips.

"What is a cute little princess doing out so late?" a happy-go-lucky voice asked.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei," Kyoko said calmly.

"Something's bothering you." He joined her in looking up at the former Hokage. "You're not getting along with Kakashi are you?"

"It's not that. Itachi-kun wants to take on everyone's sadness and no one wants to help me stop him from doing that!"

"First calm down Kyoko-chan," Jiraiya sighed.

"Are you going to tell me that I can't change him too?" Kyoko asked her voice at a low simmer. "Are you going to tell me that I should just leave him be?!"

"No…Look Kyoko-chan, if you want to help Itachi get over this strange quirk of his you have to sit down and talk to him about it. Also you have to do it when you're calm. If you're angry you won't get through to him," Jiraiya explained. "That's what your Daddy would tell you…I'm sure of it." Kyoko looked up to Jiraiya with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it…everyone was telling her that Itachi couldn't be changed. Jiraiya chuckled putting his hand on her head. "Now…let's get you home."

"Thank you, and…I'm sorry," Kyoko replied.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked. She looked so much like Minato. There were books, scrolls and papers all around her. Many of them were too advance for her classmates. The white haired man let out a little chuckle crossing his arms proudly.<p>

"I'm making a theory," Kyoko answered.

"How cute," Jiraiya chuckled. "What's your theory about? Flowers or Puppies?"

"Viseral Chakra," Kyoko replied looking up at Jiraiya.

"Vi…Vi….what?" Jiraiya asked. Kyoko went to her books flipping through a couple of pages. She let out a slight sigh closing the book on her lap.

"Chakra is all around us," Kyoko stated sifting through her pages. "Let's say you are a really really good sensor…the kind that can see chakra. Let's also say you know that I take the same route home every day. Every day, I touch the same street corner on my way home. I leave a little bit of chakra behind every time. Eventually there's enough chakra that gets left behind where a person forms out of chakra, an imprint. I see Papa and Mama everywhere at every stage of their lives, especially at school."

"How did you…"

"I asked Lord Hokage if I could go through Papa's books. Lord Hokage told Genma-san and Raido-san to help me get them out of storage. Some of them I was not allowed to get out of storage. I've been looking into his notes and books and stuff. Papa read me a lot of these books."

"Sometimes I wonder if your Daddy understood that you were a four year old," Jiraiya chuckled sitting down next to her.

"I was always in his office Jiraiya-sensei, I was interested in the things that he had to read and I asked 'why' all the time so…Papa answered my 'why' by reading me books. Mama didn't like it very much, but Papa didn't like it when Mama read me princess books. So I guess they passively-happily read the books to me."

"Passive-aggressively,"

"Yes, I meant that,"

"But how did you come up with this?"

"I see people," Kyoko answered standing up. She brushed her skirt off.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"I see those who are here and those who are not, the past and the present," Kyoko replied cryptically. She looked to Jiraiya still seeing a slightly puzzled look on his face. The girl let out a Minato like sigh of disappointment, yet with her own flare. The little girl cocked her hip and crossed her arms. Her eyes slid shut and her head rolled to the right as she paused in thought. _Sometimes I do wonder how Daddy was his student_, Kyoko thought standing straight and opening her eyes. "I see ghosts, and they talk to me. Also ghosts of the past. You got in a lot of trouble Jiraiya-sensei."

"Of course,"

"You're a bit clueless Jiriaya-sensei," Kyoko answered.

"You're a sassy little Minato," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Wouldn't I be more like Mama then?" Kyoko asked.

"Well yes but you're much more like Minato," Jiraiya answered. "But anyways I want to take my little 'pupil' out to lunch, will you accompany an old man?"

"You're not that old," Kyoko replied. She watched Jiraiya let out a laugh as he stood up. Politely Kyoko bowed to the man. "I'd be honored to accompany you Jiraiya-sensei."

"Don't use that formal crap on me." Jiraiya hated that Koharu had kept Kyoko in her etiquette class. She was already polite and courteous little girl. He would hear Kyoko use phrases like "I'm dreadfully tired", "you deserve the utmost respect", "I politely decline your humble offer" "my humblest condolences", and so on. Even Minato wasn't that formal. Kyoko nodded.

"Koharu-san always knows," Kyoko said hesitantly. Even though Minato had resolved their issues…Kyoko was always skittish talking about Koharu or being around her. She never knew what the woman would think of next to punish her. Kyoko could still hear Koharu's voice calling Kyoko a "bad girl" and that she needed to be "punished" for the evilness that Kyoko exerted from her body.

"Is Koharu bothering you?"

"No…I…can't forget what she'd done…but she continues on believing that I'm the one with malice in my heart!" Kyoko replied. "That I'm this savage that needs constant education. I know she does this because I'm a Luponian but I've always noticed that I'm very dark compared to everyone else here. Lord Third Hokage's children are on the dark side but I'm darker than them…Does she do this because I'm dark?" _Minato…Are you sure you don't have a love child? She's definitely yours_, Jiraiya thought as he mulled over a way to diffuse the situation without further upsetting the confused child.

"Well kid I can't really answer that question because I'm not Koharu, but, even if she does think that way…Never ever let her get under your skin. Your skin tone doesn't matter when it comes to skills and what you know. If they think it matters you prove them wrong," Jiraiya answered. He held the door open for the girl and they were soon seated. Jiraiya watched as Kyoko looked out the window moving side to side as if she was listening to music, or creating her own theme song in her head.

"Kyoko-chan, you're seven years old now right?"

"Yes,"

"So you have three years until you have to reseal Talasu,"

"Yes,"

"Where do you think he'd be?"

"I'm not sure…Papa said the older me banished him from Konoha so he's outside the gate somewhere, but that somewhere can be anywhere."

"Well, I'm going to do a looking then. Anything that I should look for?"

"You're really going to help me?!"

"Hey I got to keep a close eye on the Fourth Hokage's love…LY child," Jiraiya chuckled. He reached across the table to mess up her hair.

"Jiraiya-sensei…what was it like to teach Papa?"

"It was much like teaching you…a pain." Kyoko's eyes widened with sorrow. "I'm kidding, it was easy…he was very smart. Like you…he understood and applied things quickly…he was a breeze."

"You scared me for a second Jiraiya-sensei," Kyoko said with a relieved sigh.

"PRINCESS!" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked. She perked up, cocked her head slightly. He reached across the table rubbing the top of her head gently. He chuckled again as her ears wiggled against his hand, she was yearning for his answer, waiting with agonizing excitement.

"Even with that face…you're still Adorkable." Her words were a blur as she muttered angrily. Jiriaya watched her huff and continue to ramble with pride. Even with the little bit of influence that his student had on her…Minato had raised a kind soul.


End file.
